


Laughter

by hellolovelyautumn



Series: Where The Sky Connects // Loveteen Oneshots [5]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolovelyautumn/pseuds/hellolovelyautumn
Summary: if there's one thing seokmin remembers as clear as his own, it's that one addictive laughter. university au.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK & Ryu Sujeong
Series: Where The Sky Connects // Loveteen Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403590
Kudos: 6





	Laughter

A door beeped open and Seokmin shuffled into the house, lugging a large duffle bag along with him. As he proceeded to squeeze his feet out of his shoes, he heard sounds of bedroom slippers atop the wooden floor of his shared dorm. Looking up, he broke into a smile.

"Wonwoo hyung! I'm back."

"Welcome back," Wonwoo greeted, his low voice sounding more like a gruff.

Watching his dormmate trudge back to his room, Seokmin knew better than to ramble off about his camp to him. Having seen the mug in Wonwoo's hands (likely filled with coffee for that was the aroma filling the house), the bags under his tired eyes (that his large-rimmed spectacles couldn't conceal), and hearing how he sounded like he just woke up, Seokmin concluded that Wonwoo had been burning his day and night away with his assignments.

IT engineering pays well but man, you really don't get sleep.

Even so, being the chatty person he was, Seokmin very much wanted to share with someone—anyone—about the camp. So when he met Minghao at school who graciously remembered about his camp and asked him about it, he excitedly began sharing without any care about the time. (Thankfully both boys didn't have any other classes that day but poor, kind Minghao.)

"So do you think you'll meet her again?" Minghao asked as he popped a cheese biscuit into his mouth.

Seokmin hummed. "Of course I'd hope to meet her again but... I highly doubt it. I don't even know what school she's from."

Right when those words left Seokmin's lips, he heard a hoarse, contagious laughter ringing out through the air. That laughter sounded all too familiar—just like the one he fell in love with six days ago when he made a joke during one of the acting classes and she was genuinely burst out in laughter.

Jerking his head to the direction of the sound, he caught a glimpse of her right before she disappeared behind the wall.

Fumbling to gather his things, he stuttered in between to Minghao, "t-that laughter! I-it's her"

"Seriously? Where?" Minghao head's darted around as he tried to find the person.

Anxiously, Seokmin hugged his bag and staggered as he tried to listen out for her laughter to tell him which direction she had gone.

"Sorry Hao. I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

With that, Seokmin sprinted off to where he had last seen and heard her, leaving a bewildered Minghao behind. Awkwardly looking around, Minghao scratched the back of his head and eventually decided to pack up and head to his part-time job.

Seokmin, still hugging his bag, hurried after the little traces lingering around. He could faintly hear her voice which occasionally let out a series of laughter.

He finally came to a stop when he could hear her no more. Surveying his surroundings, he realised he had set foot into the medicine department. It was his first time for he never had any business with anyone there.

It's as they say. It does smell kinda sterile here.

On the verge of giving up and retreating for the day, Seokmin began making his way towards the elevator. He's in luck though, for he heard a door click open and upon the sound of that familiar voice, his ears pricked up.

Spinning himself around on his toes, Seokmin's eyes grew wide and his chest puffed up in joy.

It's her! It's really her! It's really Sujeong ssi!

Everything suddenly became slow motioned as he watched her walk towards him.

Oh my oh my oh my. Seokmin's mind was close to exploding while his heart was racing faster than he could catch up with.

In the span of seconds, all sorts of possibilities flashed through his mind as he tried to determine what was the best thing to say to her now. Did she recognise him? Did she remember him? What about his name? Or was he just some random guy from a camp she attended? She was a med student (or so Seokmin concluded because she was coming from a lecture room in the medicine building). The theatre camp couldn't mean much to her, could it?

So absorbed in his thoughts, Seokmin (sadly) missed the recognition on Sujeong's face as she noticed him. Breaking into a smile, she beat Seokmin into having the first word.

"Hello! Seokmin ssi, right?"

He froze. If someone had filmed the whole scene, they could surely add in computer graphic effects of him freezing into a large block of ice. Maybe they could add the light blush appearing on his cheeks and behind his ears too. (And maybe, just maybe, they'd have her in slow motion with a dazzling, glowing background while playing the classic, angelic tunes.)

"A-ah. Yes! I'm Seokmin!"

The poor boy instantly regretted and winced. He was sure she would think he's a total dork now (not that he didn't think she had thought otherwise before). Even so, one look at her gorgeous smile was enough for the regrets to vanish into thin air.

"I didn't know you attend our school."

Seokmin gave a sheepish smile, "yeah well, cause I'm all the way on the other side. Liberal arts."

Seeing her release an inaudible 'oh', Seokmin somehow felt important; that she cared about him. He knew, for sure, he was falling even harder.

"Have you had lunch?" he finally asked after he flushed his nervous jitters down the drain.

With the shake of her head, Sujeong replied, "nope. I'm about to now."

After a brief pause, she raised her eyebrows and continued, "if you haven't, would you like to join me?"

"Yes! I'm starving!"

Seokmin put his hand on his stomach like he was famished but truth to be told, he had a sumptuous meal with Minghao already. But he figured it was alright to lie (and apologised to Minghao in his head) if he wanted to grab a hold of this coincidental moment.

"Shall we go then?" he asked with the widest smile he has ever had in this life.

And accompanying his smile was a lovely, hearty laughter.


End file.
